


be my tommorow tonight

by freshroses



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshroses/pseuds/freshroses
Summary: Just Minji watching Bora dance in the living room
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	be my tommorow tonight

Bora jumped in excitement as the music blasted from the living room speakers, the music energizing her. Minji who was sitting on the couch watching her girlfriend stood up and walked over to Bora, careful not to get hit by Bora’s swinging arms. Minji let a smile grace her face before pulling her in by the waist. Surprised, Bora tensed up a little then relaxed as she felt Minji nuzzling into her neck.

“Are you having fun?” Minji asked as she swayed them side to side.

“Yes, are you?”

“With you? Always.”

Bora turned around in the embrace and placed her hands at the back of Minji’s neck. She stared into the chocolate colored orbs that looked at her with so much love and adoration. Bora always got lost, lost in those beautiful and mesmerizing eyes. She felt her heart flutter when Minji smiled and those eyes she loved so much turned into crescents. Bora tried to hold back her smile by biting on her lower lip but that didn’t help as her cheeks had a mind of their own. She gave up and grinned while burying her face into Minji.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Bora mumbled.

“Like what?”

Bora leaned back and stared at Minji again, “Like that.”

Minji’s smile was on full display and Bora’s heart felt like it wanted to jump out of her chest. Minji always had this effect on her, it felt like the first time she had laid eyes on her. How there seemed to be a glow that surrounded Minji wherever she went. How the people around her would fade into the background. How time seemed to slow down when they made the smallest of eye contacts. She was in love.

“Hey, I need to tell you something.”

Minji’s voice broke Bora’s train of thoughts.

“What’s up?”

Minji held Bora’s hand and led her to the couch, not before turning the music off. Bora started to get nervous as she had never seen Minji this serious before. She prepared her heart for the worst but even then, she was not ready.

“So,” Minji started.

“We’ve been dating for what, 4, 5 years and every day with you is like a dream. You always know what to do whether I’m sad or just tired from work. You make my days better; you make life worth living. Getting to know you was the best decision I ever made cause not only do I have an amazing girlfriend, but I also have a best friend who I can rely on and tell everything to.”

Bora stayed quiet and waited for Minji to continue. Her heart was beating faster than normal and she was starting to get a little dizzy.

Minji cleared her throat and continued.

“Yeah so what I’m trying to say is, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to have children with you. I just want to love you forever because I don’t think I’ll ever find a person as perfect as you.”

Minji pulled a box out from her pants pocket and got down on one knee, “Will you marry me, Kim Bora?”

Bora stared at the box containing the shiny round object then looked up at Minji’s expectant eyes then back down at the box. She wanted to say something, but words did not want to come out of her mouth so she leaped forward, crushing Minji in a hug. Her lips met Minji’s, hoping that her girlfriend, now fiancée, got the message.

After what seemed like hours of making out. They separated and broke into laughter from happiness.

“Hello fiancée,” Minji grinned.

Bora blushed at the new title given to her.

“I love you so much,” Minji gently tucked a strand of hair behind Bora’s ear.

“I’m glad we agree on loving me,” Bora joked.

Minji shoved Bora gently and sat up slowly, keeping Bora on her lap. She took Bora into another hug, breathing in Bora’s scent. This is what home is, thought Minji.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been years since i last wrote something so i'm a little rusty, sorry if it wasn't great T^T i'll try better next time


End file.
